<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ice cream kisses by RimaDae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080044">Ice cream kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RimaDae/pseuds/RimaDae'>RimaDae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 01:49:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RimaDae/pseuds/RimaDae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How will Minseok and Jongdae's 1st kiss go on their date in a park?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ice cream kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minseok and Jongdae were having a date on a park. It was their 4th date, and it’s been 3 months since they started to date for real. One thing that was bothering Jongdae was that they still haven’t had their 1st kiss. Yes they had given little ones cheeks and foreheads, but not a real kiss, like on lips. Jongdae wanted to feel how his lover’s lips felt on his, it must feel magical.</p>
<p>“How about we get some ice cream? It’s so hot in this weather.” Minseok proposed while they were walking around the park.</p>
<p>“Great idea. Ugh you are right, it’s real hot!” Jongdae whined. Minseok giggled and continued: “You’re hot!”</p>
<p>“Thanks, talk about yourself!” Jongdae smiled before he realized what just happened. Their eyes met for a while, but they both turned around to blush. Don’t you dare smile like an idiot, they thought themselves.</p>
<p>After calming down from the flirty walk, they were eating their ice creams while sitting on a bench near a lake. It was shining due to sun, and it was very beautiful. Jongdae had chosen a blueberry ice cream, Minseok on the other had chosen a strawberry ice cream.</p>
<p>“You like yours?” Minseok asked.</p>
<p>“Yes, I love blueberries, so this is perfect. How about your?” Jongdae asked.</p>
<p>“It’s fine. Have tasted better ones but this shall pass.” Minseok said, licking his ice cream.</p>
<p>Jongdae couldn’t stop looking at Minseok, and most importantly, he couldn’t stop looking at his lips. They seemed like warm, tender and soft. Ugh he wanted to feel the touch so badly right now.  </p>
<p>“Watch out!” Minseok shouted and took a hold on Jongdae’s ice cream cone that was about to fall. He got it just in time. Then he continued. “Stop daydreaming or else you’ll have ice cream all over you.”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, sorry. I was so deep in my thoughts.” Jongdae admitted, blushing a little.</p>
<p>“It’s fine, that happens.” Minseok said and smiled, but then looked at Jongdae. “You have something on your lips.” He said and took a hold on Jongdae’s chin with his hand.</p>
<p>Jongdae was 100% sure he was blushing like a fresh tomato. He was so close to Minseok’s face and those beautiful lips. He wanted to kiss them now even more badly, but he was too shy to do so. What if Minseok doesn’t want to have a real kiss yet? The last thing Jongdae wanted to do was to scare his lover.</p>
<p>But suddenly Minseok came even closer to Jongdae’s face, especially his lips. Jongdae’s heart was beating so much he thought of exploding in any minute, due to seeing his lover so close. Then Minseok did it. He kissed Jongdae’s lips. Jongdae was surprised but loved the feeling. The lips were indeed warm, tender and soft. He was in heaven and kissed Minseok back. After their 2nd kiss, they just smiled at each other. There was so much to say, but at that moment a smile was perfect way to imply what they felt.</p>
<p>“Wow, your lips. I love them now even more. I have wanted to do this for so long” Minseok said, smirking at Jongdae. Jongdae felt like a tomato again. Oh god why he had to blush so easily, he thought himself.</p>
<p>“I would say same about yours. And so did I, I wanted to do this so much.” Jongdae said, smiling widely.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>